An FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) 501 as shown in FIGS. 12A, 12B and 12C is formed by aligning strips of thin, flexible conductors (rectangular conductors) 503 and molding them integrally with a sheet-like insulating coating 505, and is often used with various electronic equipments in automobile control systems or the like. Generally, the pitch P1 of the rectangular conductors 503 of the FFC 501 often does not match the pitch P2 of the connector terminals 509 of the connector 507. For example, when the pitch P2 (3.00 mm) of the connector terminals 509 is bigger than the pitch P1 (1.50 mm) of the FFC 501 as in the figure, it is difficult to connect, and it is necessary to use a FFC 501 in which the pitch P1 of the rectangular conductors matches with the pitch P2 of the connector terminals.
Thus, to eliminate such defects, for example, a connector connecting structure of a cable is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 in which, as shown in FIG. 13, wires 513 and 515 exposed from an end of a cable 511 which is an FFC are aligned to have the same pitch as that of connector terminals not shown in the figure, such aligned wires 513 and 515 are molded integrally with insulating material (for example, thermoplastic polyimide) to form a mold part 517, and a sealing part 519 of the connector is formed integrally with the above insulating material. Thus, workability and tightness of the connector connecting structure are favorable.
In addition, a FFC connector 537 is disclosed in Patent Literature 2 in which, as shown in FIG. 14, rectangular conductors 523 of an FFC 521 are inserted through a direction converting chip 525 having slits, the direction of the rectangular conductors 523 is converted from a horizontal direction a to a perpendicular direction b by sliding a rack 531 accommodated between a first housing 527 and a second housing 529 to rotate the direction converting chip 525, the rectangular conductors 523 whose direction is converted and whose pitch is reduced by a pitch converting piece 533 are inserted through a conductor supporter 535, and the rectangular conductors 523 are connected to a counterpart connector by being exposed at an opening part provided at the conductor supporter 535.